Elementia II
|first = Dark Reign Again |alignment = Neutral Good |status = Alive |personality = Noble Fearless |occupation = Queen of Elementis |birthplace = Elementis }} Elementia II, Usually referred to as just Elementia, is the daughter of the late Elementia I, and the current ruler of Elementis. She is owned by . History Early History Elementia I was a celestial being of immense power, born in the first dimension that contains existence as the goddess of elements who aims to ensure the balance of elements across the multiverse. Initially, the multiverse was permeated only by energy. Some of this energy congealed into particles, which assembled into light atoms like hydrogen and helium. These atoms clumped first into galaxies, then stars, then planets before it created the first celestial elemental being that is Elementia I. Elementia I started to forge elements into existence and spread them across the multiverse in the form of natural disasters. As these natural disasters formed in planets, elements were created and so were different forms of life. When the light and shadow elements were finally created, Elementia I distributed them across the multiverse which created an unexpected result: war. Henceforth, this started the eternal war between light and darkness which is still ongoing today. Since both light and shadow elements were polar opposites, they fought each other with enough power to create different forms of life, including dinosaurs and man. Not wanting the balance of elements to be disrupted, Elementia I tried to reverse the distribution but was too late. However, seeing that the light and shadow war has made more creations as its byproducts, Elementia I decides to send out a few physical creations of hers, such as artifacts, scrolls and swords, in hopes to make indirect contact with the physical worlds in the multiverse and that there will be warriors within those worlds who will rise up to help her restore balance of elements to the multiverse again. Having her creations found within the physical worlds, many beings used them to learn the different elements and become elemental ninjas, starting a chain of generations of elemental ninjas to come. Some time around the 20th century, when the Warlord first attempted to conquer the entire multiverse, he directly made an attack on Elementia I's dimension known as Elementis. Elementia I had no choice but to sacrifice her life to save Elementis and her people from a devastating attack by the Warlord, who was shortly put on a curse by her daughter after the latter retrieved her mother's crown. with the Warlord now temporarily put out of commission, Elementia I's daughter stepped up and took over her title, claiming to be known as the new Elementia or "Elementia II". Personality Elementia is a true neutral character who tends not to feel strongly towards any alignment and actively tries to seek out a balance, which she does by attempting to maintain a steady balance of elements within the multiverse. While neither good nor evil, she will do anything it takes to protect the multiverse and its elements, even if it requires a sacrifice. Powers and Abilities Regular Abilities *'Elemental Magic:' Being the Goddess of Elements, Elementia can harness and manipulate the elements her mother created. *'Enhanced Physiology: '''As a celestial being, Elementia has super strength, mobility and durability. She also has a strong resistance to elemental attacks, though she can still be harmed by physical attacks, magic attacks and so on. With the Crown of Elementia *'Advanced''' Elemental Magic: Wearing the crown greatly increases her ability to use the elements, and also increases their overall strength and purity. **'Element Transmutation:' Elementia can transform one element into another. **'Elemental Combos:' Elementia can perform elemental combos without the need of another ninja. **'Elemental Curses: '''Elementia can conjure elemental curses out of a combination of elements on her enemies, powerful enough to affect even powerful entities like the Warlord. Curses include stripping one from their corporeal body, thus limiting their abilities and powers to a minimum and requiring one to possess a vessel for survival. Not even light or shadow ninjas can possess this ability. *'Matter Creation:' Elementia can create any type of artificial, organic and inorganic matter from nothing, as well as any object. She recreated another Sword of Elementia when a previous one was destroyed by Captain Dark Shell during Shadows of War. *'Soul Transferral:' She was able to imbue the new Sword of Elementia with the elemental spirits Hikari and Kage. *'Spiritual Realm Access: Elementia has access to the spiritual world, being able to connect it to other worlds at will. Skills *'High Authority: '''Elementia can command an army of elemental ninjas, only those who are committed to following her, to fight by her side. The Ancient God-Element Ninjas serve as the generals of that army. Items *'Crown of Elementia: The Crown of Elementia grants her the powers of her mother. While incredibly powerful and useful, it can become dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands, which is why Elementia constantly wears it in order to protect it. Appearances Stories *''Dark Reign Again'' *''Echolights'' (mentioned only) *''The Seven Deadly Assassins'' Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Gods and god-like beings Category:Elemental Ninjas Category:Owned by PeaVZ108